Love Me Again
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: It took her years to get him to love her, but just one night to make him forget. Everything. SakuSasu, oneshot


**Random idea that came to mind. Supposed to be another thirty minute oneshot, but it ended up taking me about an hour to two hours.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think many fans would enjoy a cheesy, romantic story between Sakura and Sasuke especially when the story's supposed to be about Naruto.**

* * *

_Her teacher had a stern face on. Parting her rouge lips, she finally said, "I'm going to teach you a forbidden technique. You can only use this when someone you care for deeply – someone whom you'd risk your life for – is about to die." She paused for a moment before she continued. "It takes a lot of energy to get this right, but if you think about it, what you're going to give up is worth a lot less than their life. Trust me, if I had learned this before the people in my life had past, I would've been very grateful."_

"_Also," She added after a distinct pause, " it is very scarring. Not for the patient, for you – it will hurt."_

_The rosette nodded, unsure of what she was implying._

_And so, the Hokage went onto full explanation of the technique and as the details went by, her jade eyes widened even more, shocked at everything she was learning._

_Now, Sakura understood why she should use it on someone she loves._

_Now, Sakura knew why it would effect her – how it could hurt her._

_Now, Sakura was afraid (more afraid that she used to be) of her loved ones dying and forcing her to use that technique because it was either they die, or she suffers._

"_Don't worry," the Hokage says before leaving the room. "You'll be _very_ thankful one day, that you know this technique."_

XxXx

XxXx

_**Love Me Again**_

**By: Xmarksthespot**

XxXx

She didn't know why, after all these years, Sasuke's cold heart had finally warmed up – not as much as she would've liked, but still at a moderate temperature. He had finally resolved his issues, coming back to Team 7 like when they were younger. Things had changed though, but the original three – Naruto, himself and her – were still close.

She didn't know why Sasuke asked her to the training fields to train with him on the beautiful day of sunny June, but she accepted anyway. It was normally Naruto who he would prefer training with, but after Sakura saw (heard) what his reason was, she smiled brightly (_"Yes, I will go out with you!"_).

She didn't know why Sasuke was so awkward when the two of them were around public places. After all, weren't they officially a couple now? Sasuke was just shy, she mused inwardly.

She didn't know why the Uchiha was so grumpy the week before Valentine's Day. She went through all the possible ideas, whether it'd be because of the fangirls who still fawn over him despite the two being as close as Naruto and his ramen or because he thought she was going to plead him to buy her expensive gifts. But after she (surprisingly) received her gift from him, she realized that only her friend, Ino, knew that she wanted that necklace because it looked like the one her Grandmother had – Sasuke was just having trouble coming out of his shell and ask someone for help.

She didn't know why after almost two years, the Hokage decided to put Team 7 back together for a mission, but she didn't mind. It would just mean more time with her boys.

She didn't know why Sasuke was jealous. Naruto wasn't trying to do imply when he grabbed onto her hand and told her to collect firewood with him. He knows that not only were they already a couple, but Naruto had Hinata. It was nice to know Sasuke cared though.

She didn't know why she was just standing there, watching her closest friend being kicked around and the love of her life being stabbed over and over again as he coughed out more and more blood. (_"You are the medic, you have to stay here and out of the action," _she remembered Naruto saying. _"Stay there and do your job,"_ Sasuke had commanded.)

She didn't know why after the enemies had fallen, Sasuke smiled at her before he too had collapsed to the ground. She had never received a smile from him – no one had. They've only seen him smirk which was completely different from smiling. Despite it being the most sweetest thing she had ever saw from him, her heart was thrusting itself in her chest while she rushed over to his body. (_"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! What happened to teme?"_ Naruto's voice only made her freak out even more.)

She didn't know why her hands were shaking while she healed him. She shook her head. Of course she knew. Because she was a medic, one of the best in the village – the country! – and she knew what was going to happen – she felt useless, unable to do anything – unless... (She slowly leaned down so that her mouth was just by his ear. _"I," she softly whispered, "will _always_ love you, Sasuke-kun."_) she used the forbidden technique.

She didn't know why she too had collapsed after preforming the technique on him. Perhaps she was out of energy, but when she woke up, he was still asleep and Naruto was confused. So she finally explained to him about the technique. (_"It's a technique that a medic uses when a person they love is about to die and there's no other way to heal them," _her teeth were chattering while she explained. She was in tears at this point. _"But, the twist is... you have to clear their memory – _all_ of their memory."_) After, she dug her face into the blond's shirt, sobbing with him.

She didn't know why she didn't want to help the others bring Sasuke's body back to the hospital, but she didn't. She was scared to be reminded of him or anything that would bring her back to what had happened. The Hokage, her friends, her sensei – they all tried talking to her, but she didn't want to show her how much of a wreck she was, despite knowing that crying _could_ help.

She didn't know why the Hokage would assign her as his medic. Didn't her sensei know that she was having a very difficult time?

She didn't know why he blankly stared at her when he woke up, but she forced a small smile. (_"Good morning, I'm your medic, Sakura Haruno. How are you feeling?"_ It killed her to say all that, knowing that he had no idea who she was). He didn't respond, and the more he glared at her, the more terrified she got – she didn't want to cry in front of him – until she slowly backed up and used her trembling fingers to open the door and call for the Hokage.

She didn't know why he actually told her 'thank you' when she gave him his tray of food that consisted of just water and tomato soup. Wasn't he supposed to go back to his usual, icy self before the two of them were together?

She didn't know why she wasn't having an emotional breakdown. She loved him, she truly did. If anybody had said she didn't, she could write _at_ _least_ ten pages, front and back full of reasons why she loved him. She didn't want to go to Ino who was busy and Naruto who had finally started smiling a bit more like usual. She wanted to go to the person she always went to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, except that person was the one she couldn't go to – because to him, she was just another nurse who'd come by asking how he was doing.

She didn't know why he and Naruto had strangely gotten so close so quickly. All Naruto did was yell _"Hey, teme!"_ while the other medics wheeled the injured blond into the room which upset the Uchiha. However, the two began conversations (or at least, Naruto did) and Sasuke became more and more fascinated with his past with the idiot – he even started calling Naruto 'Dobe' without needing to be reminded that that's what he used to call him.

She didn't know why even Kakashi had gotten close to Sasuke too. All she heard was _"Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I was your genin teacher back in the old days"_ from the other side of the door. She didn't like the fact that everybody but her could easily come up to him and introduce themselves, starting over from scratch.

She didn't know why she was so scared each time she went up to his bed to change his bandages. She was nervous around him, especially when he was staring at her every move. Of course, his replies would be his usual grunts. She tried to smile, but it would've been a lot smaller than what she used to give him.

She didn't know why everybody kept telling her to tell him the truth. What was she supposed to do? Go up to him and tell him that she was his lover? She was pretty sure that half the girls in their village had probably told him the same thing already.

She didn't know why he continued to be polite with her instead of the other nurses. Naruto believes its because the two had a _special connection_. But according to the Hokage – who she made her tell the truth and not the 'don't worry' lies – it was because sometimes some of the reflexes he had before his memory was wiped out stayed even though there was _no_ chance of the actual memory coming back. It was never going to be like those hospital dramas on tv – the ones who forget will _never_ remember in her so-called fairytale.

She didn't know why even after he was perfectly fine and out of the hospital, she still came up with excuses to see him and check to see if he's okay because it was her job as a medic. She just missed being around him.

She didn't know why he was always cold to her now that they were in public eye. She was always around Naruto and Naruto was always around him. Why couldn't they become friends?

She didn't know why she was eavesdropping on the two, but when she heard what the Uchiha said, it made a piece of her heart break, but another piece mend. (_"She's annoying,"_ he said). Because even though it hurts her to hear that (she often wondered afterwards how she was annoying when she hadn't done anything but heal him), but it also meant that things were like when they were kids; one step closer to what they used to be.

She didn't know why Naruto kept asking her out to ramen with Sasuke every lunch break. Didn't he know that she didn't want him to try to bring the two back together again? All that will ever do is cause Sasuke to dislike her even more. Besides, her heart was already broken into pieces – some of the pieces are already too small to be put back together.

She didn't know why, but suddenly, she felt the need to disagree the Hokage. She wasn't thankful for knowing the technique she was taught. No, she hated it – every last bit of it! It made her miserable, it made everybody miserable knowing he was partly gone from their lives. Sometimes, she would think, and wonder if him, not remembering anything, was equivalent to death or if it was worse.

She didn't know why she was sitting in the middle of her living room, staring into space. All she could hear was his voice and all she could see was his face. She knew she should be talking to somebody about it, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to suffer in her thoughts alone.

She didn't know why her moods suddenly changed over the next few days. She felt the need to try to be cheery, especially when she was around both Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled and gave small laughs here and there. But each time she gave a small giggle to one of Naruto's stupid musings, her eye would go to the corner of her sockets and watch him – she'd end up frowning.

She didn't know why everybody she saw in the hospital and even outside in the village would give her pitied looks each time they saw her walking alone or without a handsome man next to her – without someone who would listen to her complaints, someone who would smirk each time she said something idiotic, someone who would help her get up when she was having her klutzy moments and tripping over her feet. Sure, she missed the cold, soothing voice of his and the constant grunts that he'd give as replies. She also missed cuddling up with someone on the winter nights under a warm blanket together or his cheesy attempts to please her on her holidays (Valentines Day and Birthday). She missed –

(_"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay? Sakura! Someone get help! Sakura's collapsed!"_)

She didn't know why life was so cruel to her. As she laid on her hospital bed (something about overworking and little sleep or food, according to the Hokage), she finally released all of the emotions that were bottled up inside her. She curled up into a ball, sobbing silently. Finally, she wiped her tears away, turning over on her bed so that she was laying on her side. Life was unfair for her, but after a moment to herself while laying there, resting and thinking, she realized that it was okay. Because she had been through this before – where he rejected her and left her. She had been through this pain. She knew that even after rejecting her, he asked her out. After leaving her, he came back. And even though he doesn't remember her, doesn't have the memories she still has and treasures deeply, she knows she is strong enough to stand back up and start over again. After all, isn't that what she'd been doing most of her life?

Sakura Haruno doesn't know why, but even if he was different, even if he didn't know her anymore, didn't care about her, she will _always_ love him and at that moment, she finally agreed to what the Hokage had said; she is _very_ thankful to have learned the technique – she's grateful that he is still living.

* * *

**Yeah, its a bit confusing. If you have any questions, just ask. **


End file.
